Storm King
The Storm King is the main antagonist of the 2017 animated film, My Little Pony: the Movie. He is an unknown type of creature with ape-like features who was the ruler of Southern region of Equestria and half of the world and also the former master of Tempest Shadow and Grubber. He plans to invade the entire land of Equestria and the whole world with Twilight Sparkle's and other Princess' magic with his Staff of Sacanas to make his storms more powerful enough to destroy and create misery and distruction without anyone's, including his whole army, to help serve him once he rules the world. He is voiced by the famous actor Liev Schreiber in his first animation voice acting film, who also played Sabretooth/Victor Creed in the X-Men the Series, Stu Wargle in Phantoms, Ray Donovan in the series of the same name, Ted Winter in Salt, Colonel Alexander Vosch in The 5th Wave and will voice the main villain in the upcoming animated Spider-Man. Backstory The Storm King presumably took over many lands beyond Equestria, before learning of Equestria's princesses and their alicorn magic. At some point, he met up with Tempest Shadow and told her that if she helped him steal the alicorn magic, he'd use it to restore her horn. Role in the Film The Invasion The Storm King's invasion of Equestria begins during Canterlot's Friendship Festival, where Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing for a concert. The Storm King's henchmen, Tempest Shadow and Grubber, arrive ahead of him with the intention of capturing the four princesses for his upcoming arrival. During the ensuing chaos, Tempest manages to use obsidian orbs to petrify princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, while Twilight and her friends manage to escape. Tempest calls the Storm King to report the progress, during which he assures her that if Twilight is not captured and brought to him within three days, he will not fulfill his promise of restoring her broken horn. Stealing the Magic The Storm King later arrives in Canterlot, with Tempest having fulfilled her promise of successfully delivering the princess Twilight. The Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to channel the magic of all four princesses, much to his glee. As he begins experimenting with his new abilities by rapidly accelerating the day and night cycle of the world, Tempest attempts to ask when he will restore her broken horn. The Storm King scoffs and betrays her, telling her that she has outlived her usefulness. He uses the staff to create a massive hurricane that engulfs all of Canterlot, and prepares to kill Tempest and a now-powerless Twilight. Final Battle Just as he is about to kill Tempest and Twilight, Twilight's friends, who had successfully infiltrated the heavily-guarded streets of Canterlot, launch themselves out of a massive cannon, ramming the Storm King out of the way and lodging the Staff of Sacanas into the mosiac above the throne room. Twilight and her friends fight against the raging winds of the hurricane and the falling debris of the collapsing throne room in an attempt to retrive the staff. Right behind them, The Storm King emerges from underneath some of the fallen rubble and desperately climbs in pursuit of the staff. He hurls himself at it just as Twilight grabs it, sending Twilight, the staff, and himself through the window and out into the hurricane. Death Just when all hope seems lost for Twilight, she emerges from the eye of the storm with the staff, and uses it to end the chaos the Storm King began. As she and her friends embrace eachother, The Storm King stealthfully climbs back up over the balcony and hurls an obsidian orb at them in a last attempt to retrieve the staff. Tempest, having had a change of heart after being betrayed, leaps in front of Twilight and her friends and onto The Storm King, taking the hit and transforming them both into obsidian statues. While Twilight uses the staff to save Tempest, The Storm King's petrified body plummets down to the courtyard below and shatters into pieces, killing him and ending both his tyranny and the invasion of Canterlot. In the credits, while still in pieces in stone form, his eyes were seen moving before his body was reduced to rubble again. Appearance The Storm King is a tall yeti-like creature with white fur that covers all of his body save for his hooved feet, his hands, and face, which are gray. His eyes, tongue, and horns are blue, and he is clad in a lustrous black armor that covers his torso, forearms, and shins. He also has a long, while tail with bushy hair at the end. Personality The Storm King is described as an unkind, cold-hearted, cruel and tyrannical monster, having lust of power. He loved creating storms, enslaving, abusing and corrupting anyone he comes across, including his own army. He hates loving, caring, kindness and overall anything that's cute. He's also sarcastic, egotistical and has dark sense of humor. In the climax of the film, the king is also shown to be traitorous as he reveals to Tempest Shadow he never intended to fix her horn. Powers and Abilities The Storm King has a staff called the Staff of Sacanas, which has the ability to channel magic and power from other creatures into itself. It also reveals at the end to fix and create things, like rebuild everything that was destroyed. The staff's fate remained unknown after Canterlot and everything else in Equestria was rebuilt, either it was destroyed or remained in either Canterlot or Ponyville under true care. The Storm King himself is shown to be quite agile and resiliant to damage, as he shrugs off being crushed by falling debris and can leap long distances with little effort. Quotes Comics and Books Movie Trivia *Liev Schreiber stated in an interview that he accepted the role of The Storm King because he wanted to appear in a film his children could watch, noting their exposure to his violent, adult-oriented films. *Despite being the main antagonist, he only gets a short amount of screentime before the film's climax. *The ultimate fate of The Storm King is left ambiguous; while he most likely died, during the credits there is a small animation of his shattered body put back together incorrectly, while his eyes are still moving. However, this scene is most likely non-canon as it was done in a more lighthearted style than the rest of the movie, and was most likely done only for comedic effect, plus, characters turned to stone cannot move their eyes, and other elements of the credits suggest they are not meant to be taken seriously. **This is similar to a scene during the credits of the first Shrek film, where Lord Farquaad is depicted as being still alive inside of Dragon's stomach, despite later canon stating his is dead, as well as Humpty Dumpty's very similar death in the prequel Puss in Boots where he is depicted alive in the credits, when his survival would be impossible and he has a gravestone in the same short film to feature Farquaad as a ghost. **The original draft for the credits depicted his eyes as still being turned to stone, but this was changed in the final draft. Since they didn't make this change to the actual scene where he turns to stone and shatters, this further supports that the credits are non-canon and that he is dead. It is likely the credits scene was only changed to avoid showing the Storm Creature defiling his corpse. *He is one of the only three main villains outside of Equestria Girls films to not be imprisoned a thousand years ago, other two being Queen Chrysalis and Starlight Glimmer. *Not only is his death similar to that of Miss Edwards in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, but they have similar tails as well. *He is one of the only 2 villians in the Friendship is Magic series to die, the other being King Sombra. Howeve, unlike Sombra, like he's revived and redeemed, the Storm King is the exact total opposit. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Summoners Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill